


Something Given

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Something Extraordinary [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bondage, Cuffs, Dom!John, Dom!Sherlock, Dom/sub, Dominance, Gags, Johncroft, M/M, Paddling, Partner Swapping, Sensory Deprivation, Sherlock Submitting, Sherstrade, Spanking, Strict, Sub!Mycroft, Submission, sub!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: It's Dom!John's birthday and Dom!Sherlock gives him a rather unothodox gift: his submission for the day.





	1. Happy Birthday, John

John woke on the morning of his birthday to a great jostling on the bed. He cracked open one eye to find his friend and fellow Dom, Sherlock, knelt on the bed between their two subs. He was wearing a black collar and even held a riding crop in his hand.

"Happy birthday, John!"

The doctor blinked stupidly for a moment. "You're a Dom…"

"And you want to torture me. It's your birthday. I'm sure I can break the rules."

John went to open his mouth to argue, but Sherlock continued. "And anyway, if I can't break the rules Mycroft will make them non applicable to me."

"I don't think it-"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "And I can always safe word." Absurd! He would never do such a thing.

John shut his mouth at a loss for further arguments. "Give me that." He snatched the riding crop away from his friend. "I don't think you're approaching this with the proper attitude. Kneel on the floor."

Sherlock stared at him for a moment before his face turned into a grin. He quickly scrambled off the bed and knelt up on the floor. 

"And you two," John ordered the two proper subs.

They had begun to move before John had finished talking, taking their places, kneeling, on either side of Sherlock.

The doctor sat on the edge of the bed. "With so many riches, where does a man begin?"

He started by pushing both Greg and Mycroft's heads to the floor, so the pair were left arse up, then he tipped Sherlock's head back by the riding crop.

He couldn't believe his friend was really going to let him do this, but clearly he was. "Mycroft, fetch a pair of leather cuffs and a clip." He moved forward and dropped the crop, tangling his fingers in Sherlock's curls. He yanked his head back. "Have you any idea how long I have wanted to do this to you?"

"I think I have some idea, yeah," Sherlock panted. 

"You two, get his wrists cuffed now." John's breathing sped up just from watching the leather close around his friend's wrists. It looked stunning against that alabaster skin. When they were clipped together, John bent down and kissed Sherlock fiercely, digging his fingers into the other Dom's scalp.

Sherlock didn't want to make this easy on the blond. He was eventually going to tease him stupid, after all. But how could he resist those lips that seemed to be taking over?

John broke the kiss, panting and grinning at the younger Dom.

"Wow." Sherlock looked from one sub to the other. "You two have been holding out on me. I should have deduced he was such a good kisser."

John grabbed his curls again and tugged his head back once more. "You don't get to speak without my permission, Sherlock, are we clear on that?"

"Yes."

John shook his head and tutted. "I don't think you are. Try that again."

This time, Sherlock nodded mutely, despite the painful tug of John's fingers in his hair.

John stood there and stared down at him. Not releasing his grip, he leant over the younger man and grabbed his cuffed wrists. He pulled them up his back towards his neck, then used the grip on them and his hair to pull him to his feet. 

"I think we need to relocate to the playroom. You two, follow on."

John dragged the other Dom through to the playroom and straight to the nearest bench. "Bend over that."

"John-"

"Nope!" He smacked Sherlock's arse. "Not John today. Not to any of you. You two why don't you select some toys. At least for round one. Then it's my go."

John liked the feel of Sherlock's arse under his palm. He rubbed the smooth globe of one cheek and considered that he was likely the only person who had ever contemplated it with such intent. He grinned and swatted it again, watching it turn pink. Sherlock flinched, so John just pushed his arms up further. 

"Ow!" Sherlock complained. "Why the bloody hell does Mycroft keep fighting us when I do this to him?"

John chuckled. "No idea." He ran a finger down the ridge of his friend's spine, all the way down the cleft of his arse. "You really are lovely." He ran his finger around Sherlock's hole. "If only you had been submissive… hmm," he smacked his arse a few more times. "Mind you, if you were, I would never have Mycroft. And he is the saner of the pair of you. Now are you two done?" He called over his shoulder.

Mycroft and Greg had returned and were standing with their selections presented before them. Both of them looked entirely too gleeful, but John let it pass.

"We'll save the gag for later," the doctor told his own sub who had selected one. "Let's see if Sherlock can control his tongue better than you boys can first."

"As if," Greg muttered to himself, but Mycroft sniggered. 

John ran his eyes over the rest of their collections of equipment. "Let's start with the ankle cuffs." He held out his hand and took them from the DI, then crouched to buckle them on Sherlock himself. He ran a hand along the detective's strong calf, squeezing as he went, then placed the first cuff on his left ankle before moving and doing the same to the right. He attached his non fighting feet to the bench by a couple of karabiners and ran his hands back up his legs and to his arse.

Sherlock shivered under his touch. "Feels strange."

"Shh," John reminded him. "Remember, none of that." He pinched his bum for emphasis.

"Things will be boring if I don't open my mouth."

John smacked his arse. "Quiet, Sherlock. You're my boy for the day. You'll do as you are told."

"John-"

"I'm going to warm this arse of yours and see if that will help you keep quiet." The doctor rubbed his hands together, then moved around so he was in the perfect position to spank his friend. He raised his palm and brought it down on Sherlock's arse harder than he had at any point before this.

The detective let out a pained yelp.

"You may say or do what you like, boys."

Greg immediately moved to crouch in front of Sherlock. "You never let me yelp on a punishment spanking, sir."

"He's not sir today," John warned.

The DI laughed out loud at that. "Is that so?"

Sherlock kept his mouth shut, not daring to argue. Getting spanked bloody hurt!

"And we have silence," John grinned. "Mycroft, I'll have that paddle you're holding."

Sherlock tried to shift at those words, moaning slightly. 

"Don't tense up, babe," Greg offered. "It'll hurt more."

The moment the paddle hit Sherlock's arse, he yelled out a loud, "Fuck!"

"Oh, brother dear, we all heard that." Mycroft turned to John. "Let me gag him, please, sir? I'll use a ring gag so we'll still be able to hear him, but he won't be able to talk and he'll drool horribly. He'll hate it!"

John pushed his cuffed wrists up his back again until Sherlock fell still. 

"No. No, John, I can keep quiet. You can't let my brother boss you around."

The doctor shook his head. "Go for it, Mycroft. I thought you were supposed to be intelligent, Sherlock, but you keep getting yourself into trouble."

"Not so easy as you think is it?" Greg asked cupping Sherlock's cheek while Mycroft pushed the gag between his teeth.

When the government official had finished, he patted his brother on the head. He looked over at Greg and saw the raw desire on his face. "John, I believe that, with just a bit of a nudge, Gregory would be more than happy to make use of my brother's mouth whilst you finish paddling him."

John turned on his own submissive. 

"Are you quite finished with telling me what to do?"

Mycroft opened his mouth but closed it again. He lowered his head. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Good." John handed the paddle off to his sub. "Since you're not used to this, boy, I'll take the time right now for aftercare." He picked up a jar of cream and began rubbing it into Sherlock's arse. The younger man let out several moans of relief and appreciation.

The doctor laughed. 

Greg was still in front of the trussed up man and was holding his cheek in his hand. He knew from experience how soothing that could be.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his Dom's forehead for good measure. "You're something else, sir," he whispered for Sherlock's ears alone. "I don't know another Dom who would do this for his friend. I'll do anything you want after this, sir." He kissed him again.

Sherlock twisted his head and tried to latch onto his fingers, the only thing stopping him was the gag. 

Greg let up a bit and pushed his fingers into Sherlock’s mouth.

The detective licked them, giving his sub a promise of things to come with the gesture. Just as he wrapped his tongue around Greg's index finger, though, he let out a gasp. John had breached him with a single lubed finger.

Sherlock bucked at that. It wasn't an entirely new sensation but it was fairly new within the last 15 years.

Being both an excellent doctor and a skilled Dom, John wriggled a second finger in beside first and soon found Sherlock's prostate. He teased it with light strokes, causing the other Dom to writhe.

John chuckled. "You're going to experience everything you've done to Greg in the last couple of weeks."

Sherlock moaned, the ring hindering proper words.

At least he understood why the subs enjoyed this. He thought he might be able to come from this alone. Just as he let out another moan of pleasure, John pulled his fingers out of him.

"We can't have you coming too soon, now, can we?" The doctor slapped his arse. "Mycroft, I need a cock ring."

The sound of "noooooo" was heard despite the circumstances. 

John unbuckled the gag. "Something to add."

"You don't need that, I can control myself."

"Why? You've never needed to before."

"But, John-"

The doctor grabbed his hair in warning and pulled. "You can't even control your tongue. Greg, I want a different gag. Get one of the dildo shaped ones."

"No! John I swear-"

The doctor slapped him. "Shut it, Sherlock, as you put it earlier, its torture time."

He caught the gag as it was thrown from across the room and held it up in front of Sherlock.

The detective started to object, but the dildo being shoved into his mouth effectively shut him up.

"Now, a reminder as you're not used to this." John touched one of the other Dom's hands. "Snap your fingers if you need to safe word."

All John got was a glare. 

"Mycroft, watch him. He's unlikely to safe word through stubbornness."

"Yes, sir."

"Greg, come here."

He was satisfied his fellow Dom's hole was stretched enough. 

"On your knees."

Of course, the DI dropped. 

"Now push into him and I'll tie you in place."

Greg smiled, unable to hide his excitement. He slid into the detective slowly, but inexorably. He didn't want to risk hurting him.

John quickly began wrapping rope around the pair of them. 

"Mycroft, come here and give me a hand."

The government official looked up and moved towards him immediately. "Yes, sir?"

"Bend Greg over Sherlock and hold his arms behind his back for me." John continued to work with the rope expertly, working up their legs.

Sensing an opportunity to make the most of the circumstances, Mycroft grabbed the DI's arms and roughly shoved him over his brother. 

If Sherlock could have talked, he would have and he doubted Mycroft would have liked what he had to say.

John moved his rope work up to the boys' torsos. He worked the ropes halfway up, then he moved to Greg's arms, immobilising them. Soon he had finished binding the two men together, head to foot. 

Greg tried shifting, moving his cock around inside his own Dom's arse. It was a completely new experience for him. 

John ruffled the DI's hair. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, sir, actually I am," he moved what little he could and smiled as Sherlock moaned under him.

The doctor smiled. "Then maybe you'll like this." He smoothed his hand over the DI's arse, then drew back and smacked it. Greg jerked, driving his cock into the man beneath him. Sherlock moaned even more loudly at that.

John grabbed a crop and tilted Sherlock's head back with it. "I wonder what you would say if you could."

"I think you already know what he would say, sir," Greg replied.

"Hmm, yes, and it definitely wouldn't be his safe word. But I think he's alright." John flicked the crop around with practiced ease and swatted Greg's arse, eliciting much more of a reaction this time from both men. "Greg, unless you want a real cropping, you need to fuck him as best you can from your current position."

"But I can't move, sir," Greg countered. 

John let the crop fall a few more times so that the DI had to thrust. 

"How is that my problem?"

"Please, sir," the DI begged, "another way, please?"

"I'm not completely heartless. Just this once, boy, I'll let your begging sway me, besides I have something in mind I rather want to see." He grabbed Mycroft by the arm. "Fuck the good DI so hard it makes Sherlock scream around his gag."

Greg glanced over his shoulder. Or at least, as much as he could. "Sir?"

"Yes, that's quite right. I'm going to let my boy enjoy himself."

"That's not fair," the DI whinged, doing a fair impression of Sherlock. He would have stamped his feet if he could have.

"Watch it, boy. There are plenty of gags to go around."

Greg closed his mouth, making his teeth snap shut. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"You see how polite your boy is, Sherlock? Shame you're not like that, isn't it?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tried to growl, but it came out somewhat muffled.

"For your sake, I'm going to take that as agreement." John tossed a tube of lube in Mycroft's direction. "Well, get to it!"

Mycroft nodded hurriedly. He wasn't used to this side of the 'game' he was used to being where Greg was. Cautiously he squirted some lube into Greg's hole and then pressed his finger in.

Greg grunted, but tried to relax. He wasn't surprised when Mycroft added a second finger to his hole and wriggled them around. 

At that point Mycroft glanced up to John, as if for help.

"You need to work that a little longer than the first, and when you add a third, spend even longer again."


	2. Floaty

Mycroft nodded, he was almost… nervous. He took his time, moving his fingers around and feeling Greg's internal walls. The DI hissed, and Mycroft froze.

"That was an approving hiss, boy. I assure you, you're not hurting Greg in the least." John couldn't help smiling at Mycroft's nervousness.

"How can you tell?"

"Do I hurt you?" The doctor asked. 

"Oh. No. Good point. Sir," he added belatedly. He continued to press his fingers in and around.

After some time, John touched Mycroft on the shoulder. "Add a third finger now. And see if you can find his prostate." He stepped back and watched. The look of concentration on Mycroft's face was endearing.

He had the urge just to fuck Mycroft at the same time to see what would happen. It would almost be like a train. The problem with doing that was he wouldn't be able to watch the show.

John grasped Mycroft's wrist. "He's more than ready. Now fuck him hard. Fuck them both."

The government official almost looked fevered as he slicked up his cock and lined it up with Greg's entrance. He slid into the DI's willing body with a moan.

The more John thought about it, the more he thought he might join in, but he decided to watch for a bit first.

He wandered around to the front of the queue and ducked to his knees in front of Sherlock. He quickly removed the gag and thrust into his friend's mouth before the detective could complain.

Soon enough, Mycroft was making lovely sounds as was Greg. Even Sherlock moaned under the onslaught, the DI's cock driving over his prostate relentlessly. John tangled his fingers in his friend's hair. "Just because it feels good doesn't mean you can forget your task. You need to suck me, Sherlock."

Sherlock tried to shake his head, moaning out a 'no' at the same time.

John pressed his cock in further so it was down the back of Sherlock's throat. 

"You know how this works, Sherlock. You've done it enough with Greg."

For a moment, the detective started to gag, then he got on top of the sensation. He tentatively wrapped his tongue around John's cock and licked. It felt hard and heavy in his mouth, but not entirely unpleasant.

Sherlock knew from experience in watching the doctor with his brother that he would push the limit while down his throat. He wasn't wrong, John didn't pull out to allow him a breath until the last possible second.

He gasped in a breath as best he could before John plunged back in, then he returned to his task. He honestly wasn't sure he would be able to perform like he was expected to. He thought he might actually pass out this time from oxygen deprivation.

John pulled out again and ruffled Sherlock's curls. "You can do better than that, boy!" 

"John…" Sherlock's voice sounded rough and scratchy.

The doctor petted the younger Dom's curls for a minute. "Breathe, boy, while you have the chance."

Sherlock shuddered as his body rocked from Mycroft's continued onslaught on Greg behind him.

He knew Greg was close to the edge so he squeezed his arse, knowing it would make his sub come... without the doctor's permission.

"Sh-Sh-Sherlock!" Greg cried out. The DI's body spasmed repeatedly as he shot his load deep into the detective's insides. Greg's own hole clamped down on Mycroft's cock mercilessly, dragging him over the edge into bliss as well.

John wasn't far behind, the only who hadn't finished was Sherlock. 

When he was satisfied his cock was clean, John pulled out of the detective's mouth and leant over the three of them, his arms folded, "Tut, tut, boys."

He grabbed Sherlock by the curls. "Somehow, though, I think it was this one's fault. Not that that excuses you two," he said, giving the two subs severe glances.

Sherlock tried to pull his head free, but couldn't manage it. 

"No, Sherlock. If you wanted to be in charge today you shouldn't have knelt at my feet earlier." John made a show of selecting a riding crop from those on offer. "Mycroft, would you untie Greg? I need to show Sherlock what happens to naughty little submissives, since he's put himself in that position for the day."

"John, I know what happens-"

John tapped his chin with the crop. "Be quiet, boy!" He barked down at him. "Mycroft, get a move on. Then you'll kneel there, where I can keep an eye on you."

The government official worked fast, finally releasing Greg. They both knelt where John had indicated. When John brought the crop down hard across Sherlock's arse, it was hard to say whose eyes went wider, the detective's or the subs'.

"Ow! Bloody hell John, seriously?"

The doctor just let the crop fall again and again and again until eventually, "Alright, alright, John!"

The doctor held the crop poised to let it fall on Sherlock's reddening bum again. "Alright, what?"

"I'm sorry for what I did, making Greg come without permission." 

"Mm, that's nice, but your arse isn't nearly red enough."

"But, John-"

"Shut it, Sherlock, or I'll just gag you again."

Soon the crop was falling once again, both subs ducked their heads. It didn’t feel right, them watching this.

Mycroft reached over and took Greg's hand. They both felt incredibly awkward. When the detective let out a particularly loud yelp of pain, the DI cried out. It was almost a sob. John stopped what he was doing and really looked at the two subs. He suddenly felt guilty - but only slightly - for making them watch.

"Greg?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I just-"

"It's alright," John moved towards him and ruffled his hair. "But your punishment for coming without permission is watching Sherlock get punished for being naughty."

Mycroft wrapped an arm around the other sub. "Sir, may I hold him?"

John thought about it, then nodded. "You may." He turned back to the detective and flexed the riding crop. "I want you to count the next 20 strokes I give you. If you do that and thank me properly for each one, I'll consider your punishment complete."

John stood back and waited. "Well?"

"Ok."

"You know, Sherlock, it's a really good job you aren't submissive. Your Dom would be driven absolutely insane."

"I don't know what you mean." Sherlock tried to kick out, but without success. 

"Let's try this again. I asked you a question. What's the proper response? And keep in mind I can up your tally."

Sherlock glared. "Would it be 'yes, sir'?"

John smacked the crop down once again. "And that one doesn't count."

"But I did what you wanted!" Sherlock snapped. 

"Try. Again." Each word was furthered by another stroke of the crop.

"Yes, sir! I understand, sir!" Sherlock spat, then he clamped his mouth shut. When the crop fell on his arse again, he counted it out begrudgingly, "One, sir. Thank you, sir!" He didn't know how subs could do this and not get angry.

"Is that attitude, Sherlock?"

"What? No!"

"No?"

"Just get on with it!" Sherlock ordered sharply.

The doctor rested the crop lightly on Sherlock's arse. "I don't like being ordered around, boy, and I'm not the one who volunteered for this." He poked at the detective's hole with the end of the crop. "I'll take as long as I like."

"Grrrrr!" Sherlock yelled out, feeling mad. "Boy! How the hell do you put up with this?"

Greg looked up, unsure how to answer.

Mycroft gave the DI's shoulders a squeeze.

"Go ahead and answer him," John ordered. "I'm curious what you'll say."

The DI bit his lip, then he spoke, "It's exhilarating, sir. I don't know how else to explain it. It makes the pleasure more pleasurable. Making you happy, it just does something... I don't know-"

"There we go Sherlock, there's your answer. So unless you safeword right now you better do everything you can to make me happy. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sherlock blew a curl out of his eye so he could better see John. That lasted until the older Dom moved back behind him to continue with the crop. Sherlock managed to stay on top of his temper and count out each strike, offering a thank you each time.

It was actually quite surprising for the doctor. 

When they reached 20 Sherlock sighed in relief. 

"5 more for your attitude," John added. 

"Yes, sir," he puffed.

They made it through the next five strikes without incident. After they were done, Sherlock sagged in relief again. He felt strange, confused, and a little dizzy. John noticed and crouched down in front of him.

"Right now, you should be saying yellow." He smoothed Sherlock's curls back from his forehead. "Just concentrate on breathing for me. Mycroft, Greg," he looked up at the pair of them. "Untie Sherlock for me."

"Yes, sir," they both nodded and began to do as they'd been told.

Sherlock didn't move, didn't say anything as he was untied. When he was free, John helped him up. He had to take most of his weight.

"Sir, might I make a suggestion?"

John glanced over at his sub who had dropped back to his knees beside the DI. 

"Go on."

"I think it's subspace, sir. For us, it's normal round about now."

"Explain."

"Well, you know how I get on a bad day at work, sir. You always put me under… it turns my brain off so to speak, that's what it feels like," he inclined his head in Sherlock's direction.

John picked up the other Dom and carried him over to the sofa. He sat down with him, holding him in his lap.

"Doms can't go into subspace." He looked at his friend closely. "At least I didn't think so."

The detective curled up around the Dom and tucked his head beneath his chin.

"I think that says otherwise, sir," Greg countered. He was in agreement with Mycroft on this one. 

"No. No, this isn't right."

"Sir, no one knows if Doms can go into subspace for that very reason. They're Doms. Who would have thought to test it?"

The doctor had started rocking Sherlock without even realising it. "I wonder how long it will last," he mused. "We don't have anything to compare it to when it comes to Doms."

"We've always said my Dom is unique, sir," Greg said softly. 

"That's one word for him. Come over here boys, up on the sofa with us."

The subs sat on opposite sides of John and rested their heads on his shoulders. They wrapped their arms around Sherlock, offering what reassurance and comfort they could. If he had truly reached subspace, they wanted it to last as long as possible. Who knew if he would ever achieve it again.

"You alright, Sherlock?" John asked after a while. 

"Hmm."

"That's not really an answer."

"Floaty." Was all he said on the matter.

John chuckled. "I'd say you boys are right." He kissed the top of Sherlock's head, a liberty he wouldn't normally have indulged in, but it seemed somehow appropriate at the moment.

He reached over and snagged Mycroft's hand in his. He didn't want those old resentments from a few weeks ago showing up again. The last thing he needed was for him to revert back to a brat. He couldn't deal with him on his own and Sherlock was no use in his floaty bubble.

Mycroft seemed to sense his Dom's worry. "I'm fine, sir. This is... interesting. My brother would be fascinated if he weren't the one under. He'll be disappointed the whole thing wasn't filmed."

"And it's not going to be," John replied. "I'll not have you blackmailing him into cases, pet."

Mycroft chuckled. "Whatever gave you that idea, sir?"

"I know how you think." John lifted Mycroft's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Sherlock seemed to focus on his brother's hand as it hovered near his face and kissed it as well. He hummed happily and kissed it again.

Greg suddenly decided he was being left out of the action so climbed onto his Dom's lap which conveniently was on the doctor's too.

He dropped kisses along Sherlock's jawline until the Dom sluggishly turned his head and met the kisses with his lips.

"You two are a pair of lumps," John grumbled. He spotted his sub getting ideas. "Oh no, no, no. Mycroft, do not even think of joining in with this. I'll cage your cock for life if you do."

Mycroft pouted prettily. "John, sir, would you kiss me. I feel left out." He tilted his head just so and made huge, watery eyes that his minions would have been shocked to see.

"I can do one better than that." He groaned as he stood and shifted Sherlock's weight to the sofa space Greg had left empty. That made his lap clear of detective and DI and he quickly climbed up onto Mycroft's lap himself.

The government official just had time to grin before John had pressed their lips together. The Dom grasped Mycroft's wrists lightly in his hands and held them as he snogged his sub senseless.

Greg glanced at his own Dom, but the younger man was completely out of it. 

"John, we may have a problem."

The doctor glanced at Greg. The man hardly ever called him that. 

"Such as?"

"He might want this again. He's acting how he did when he would get high. Years ago. This is what he was like when we found him."

John groaned and slid off Mycroft's lap. The elder Holmes looked quite worried as well.

"It would be unusual in a Dom," Mycroft mused, "but would it be addictive?" He rose to his feet, all thought of submission forgotten. He crossed to his brother and grasped him by the chin. "Lock, can you hear me?"

Sherlock scowled. "Don't be an idiot, Mycie," he moaned pushing him away with not much strength. 

It didn't take much to grab his wrists and hold him still. "Where are you?" Mycroft tried.

"I'm with you." Sherlock looked around dopily. "And John and Greg. Now leave me alone. Don't wanna think."

Greg smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Sherlock?" He cupped his cheeks with both hands. "Sir!" He yelled. 

The detective jerked and blinked stupidly. "Greggie, what?" He moaned. "Leave me be."

"No, sir. I need you to come back to me. I'm your sub, sir. I need you." He gave Sherlock a shake. "I need you!"

This time Sherlock flinched. "What?" His eyes flickered up to his friend and his brother, then he raised a hand to his head. Everything felt so slow. "John, what have you done to me. Everything's all… screwy," he waved his hand about as if that would explain it. 

The other three men exchanged glances.

"As hard as it might be to believe," John said, "we think you were in subspace."

The detective simply blinked at them, still feeling a bit slow. "No. Impossible."

"Babe," Greg cupped his cheek again. "You can hardly structure a sentence. That's not normal. Especially not for you."

"I just want to cuddle." He reached up and wrapped his arms around Greg pulling him down to his lap, then he buried his head into his shoulder, humming contently.


	3. A Bit More

Mycroft shook his head. "All I know to do, sir, is wait for him to come out of it." He frowned. "If it takes too long, perhaps we should consult a specialist."

"A specialist?" John laughed. "As far as you are aware, Mr. British Government, this is unique. What sort of specialist will we be consulting? You're the only one that knows what goes on inside his head."

"Fair point, sir," Mycroft conceded. "Question is, is this good or bad?"

"'S good." Sherlock hugged Greg and smelled his hair. "I love you." He hummed happily to himself.

Greg glanced over at them. "It's bad."

"Huh?" John ran his hands over his face. 

"Come on! When is he ever like this? Never. Unless he's high."

"Yes, Greg, but this is a much healthier alternative, don't you think?" Mycroft said.

The DI bit his lip and nodded reluctantly. "So long as he doesn't want it all the time and it doesn't become an addiction." He looked at his Dom with worried eyes. "Please, sir, I can't handle that."

Sherlock just hummed. 

"There's just as much chance that when he comes out of this he'll just want to Dom the fuck out of you, Greg. Wouldn't that make this a better alternative?"

"Yeah," the DI admitted. "That might not be so bad, but-"

"But, what?" John asked.

"There's no way I could Dom him. I just couldn't. What if he leaves me for someone who can?" Greg looked devastated. 

"All of this is strictly conjecture," Mycroft noted. "Let's not panic."

"Mycroft's right. We should see how this pans out. Sherlock is a fantastic Dom. He can't contract with one because he is one. And he loves you, mate, he isn't going anywhere. If it turns out he needs a top up… well I'm here."

Sherlock started nuzzling at Greg's throat, nipping and licking at it. His hands roamed everywhere, finally resting at his sub's hip. He was growing more animated, more demanding.

Greg glanced over his shoulder at the doctor and grinned. Then suddenly, the DI was in brat mode, he began fighting back. 

"No!" Sherlock yelled, immediately taking control, he had the older man face down on the sofa in no time, one knee between his legs and one arm up his back. 

Both John and Mycroft could see what Greg had done. It was too easy, but the detective didn't seem to care.

Sherlock bit down on his sub's shoulder, growling. He used his free hand to grab Greg's free wrist. "You're mine."

Mycroft breathed a bit easier and leaned into John. "That was quite ingenious," he acknowledged.

Greg nodded his head into the cushions of the sofa. "Yes, sir."

Sherlock glanced up at the doctor. "Was I interrupting something?"

John laughed and wrapped his arms around his sub. "No, nothing at all. I think I've had enough of the birthday present you gave me. It was... memorable, to say the least."

"Sure." From out of nowhere, Sherlock pulled out a pair of cuffs and had Greg's wrists restrained behind him in no time, then he climbed off him and forced the DI to the floor.

Greg wasn't quite so worried anymore. Instead, he was quite distracted by Sherlock's hands holding him down. So much so that he was getting hard rapidly, surprised by how quickly his erection had managed to build again. 

"On no, no. I didn't get a go last time and you did. Without my permission."

"Sir-"

"No. Quiet. John, I'll have a ball spreader I think."

"He's back with us, alright." John dragged Mycroft with him as he went to fetch a ball spreader for his friend. He tossed it to the detective, then looked for a toy to use with his own boy.

Greg looked up with lust filled eyes when Sherlock spun him over. He grumbled at the uncomfortable position of his arms and even more so when Sherlock grasped his bollocks and tugged. Hard.

John felt like they had dodged the bullet. At least he hoped they had. He grabbed a pair of ankle cuffs and a spreader bar, then gestured to one of the benches. "I want you over that, face first, pet."

Mycroft grinned and did what he was told immediately. 

"Spread your legs. Wider!" John ordered with a smack to his arse.

The government official spread his legs as ordered and John locked the spreader bar in place. "Mm, nice." He crouched between his pet's legs and ran a finger along the crack of his arse. Then he smacked it again. 

Mycroft grumbled something inaudible. 

"Keep quiet or I'll stick something down your throat to make you."

"If it's your cock, sir, I would be delighted," the sub said with a smirk.

"Of course you would." John shook his head, amused at his boy's cheek.

When he moved away Mycroft tried looking around to spot him. 

"Oi! Head down!" John barked. He returned shortly with a dildo shaped gag. He yanked Mycroft's head back by his hair and forced it in his mouth.

The government official looked up at him reproachfully, but John ignored it.

A short distance away, Sherlock paused, two fingers up Greg's arse. He looked over at John with a considering look on his face. "What you did to me earlier, it was... interesting."

"You choose now to bring that back up?" John finished buckling the gag in Mycroft's mouth. 

The detective just shrugged. "Good'a time as any."

The DI grunted in disbelief, clenching down on Sherlock's fingers to get his attention.

"Hush, pet, the Doms are talking." Sherlock cocked his head to the side. "John, in the interest of science, would you consider doing it again at some point in the future?"

John frowned for a moment and walked around his boy, he placed a wide metal plug at Mycroft's hole and began pressing it in. "I would be willing to do it if you suddenly had the urge to get high," he said eventually.

The detective blinked, his fingers stilling inside his sub. What John proposed might be a good alternative to drugs at that. It had certainly shut his mind down effectively. He gave himself a shake and turned his attention back to his boy.

John kept half his attention on the detective. He didn't know if he should be worried or not. He was glad they'd all moved in together. At least that meant he could keep an eye on him and still be with his sub.

Sherlock slicked up his cock. Despite everything, he was still acutely aware that he was the only one who hadn't got off. He lined his cock up with his boy's entrance and slid in with one push.

Greg moaned. 

"Take it, Greg.”

The DI nodded his head, of course he would take it, even with the burn it was totally worth it. It felt like Sherlock was going to split him open, he was so full. He relished every thrust and the feeling of being owned.

Sherlock leant forward and wrapped his arms around his boy as his cock brushed over his prostate. He needed to possess Greg in the most primal way possible. He rocked into him repeatedly, driving deep and hard.

The sub moaned his complaint as the detective began playing with the stretcher around his bollocks "You can remove it at any time, sir," he grumbled.

Sherlock snorted. "That's not how this works." He dropped forward so he could bite Greg's shoulder, sinking his teeth in deeper than he would usually have done, though he still didn't break the skin.

Greg cried out in surprise, his back arching. "John! You messed up here!" Greg called out between Sherlock's thrusts. "You've released a monster from subspace."

Mycroft, despite his predicament, chucked around the gag. A monster from subspace!

John slapped his boy's arse. "What's so funny?"

Mycroft couldn't answer, but turned his head towards his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"This - he. Is not my fault! I woke up this morning with by best friend knelt at my feet! Not just him, but the three people I am closest to gave me a birthday present that I couldn't refuse. And the sod knew that!"

"Quiet!" Sherlock barked. "You're all distracting me!" He grasped Greg's hips in a bruising grip and chased his orgasm that was just out of reach.

A smack to Sherlock's arse distracted him from his task yet again. He looked over his shoulder and saw John wielding a crop. "Haven't you hit me enough with that thing today."

"Apparently not." John smacked him again. "You can keep a civil tongue in your mouth."

Sherlock plunged into his sub, hard and deep, and his body gave itself over to pleasure. His orgasm washed over him as he filled Greg's body with his come.

John hit him again, landing the crop directly over the previous strike. 

"Bugger off, Watson!" Sherlock snapped. 

"Why should I?"

The detective pulled out of his sub, grabbed a nearby flannel and cleaned himself off. He tossed it down on Greg's arse, then got up and approached his friend. "Unless you intend to follow through and try to put me under again, don't play Dom with me."

John cocked his head on one side, clearly thinking it through. The pair of them ignored their subs who were both grumbling and groaning with complaint. 

"And what if I decide to 'play Dom'?" He reached out, dropped his free hand on Sherlock's shoulder and pushed him down to his knees.

The detective blinked. "It took more than that to get me to subspace."

"Yes it did." John grasped Sherlock by the curls. "I had to get rather rough with you, didn't I, boy?"

Sherlock grunted, trying to pull free a few times. 

John just laughed. "What's to stop me tying you up like these two and making you watch while I have my fun."

"You wouldn't." 

"I might. It is still my birthday, after all." John tugged Sherlock's head this way and that, finally pulling it back painfully and exposing the long column of his throat. "It's a shame these two are tied up. They aren't going to be much help to me."

He began pulling him to the shelves at the side of the room with Sherlock struggled to keep up. Quickly, a posture collar was slipped around the detective's neck, holding his head up.

It was a completely new experience and caught the detective off guard. Before he could react, John had cuffed his hands together behind his back.

"See, you never quite realise how our subs feel when we do this to them. I don't either, but I have no desire to."

Sherlock fought the cuffs for a moment, but it set him off balance. John's finger in the loop on the front of the collar held him up. "Me neither. It was a birthday present."

The detective wondered what he had been thinking, submitting himself to John as a present. He had to be as insane as everyone thought he was to have done it.

"Shame you can't do both," John murmured running his finger along Sherlock's jawline. 

"Who would be mad enough to want to?"

"You?"

"No. I'm fighting myself to submit to you."

John cupped his cheek. "That makes it all the sweeter." He kissed him lingeringly on the lips. "Just hearing you say that makes me so hard. I can barely stand it."

Sherlock glanced down… well tried to, he just ended up tipping himself over. This time all John managed to do was stop him hitting the floor hard, but he still let him fall. 

"Watching you struggle is absolutely amazing."

Mycroft began thrashing on the bench he was tied to.

"Oh, take it easy," John admonished. "I haven't forgotten about you." He looked at the other Dom who was still writhing on the floor. "Get up and crawl to your brother and I don't want to hear any complaints about your hands being cuffed."

"Then how the bloody hell-"

John pulled him up to his knees by his curls and pushed him in the direction of Mycroft. "Move. Now."

Sherlock shuffled forward a bit on his knees, then he balked. "This is ridiculous!"

John snapped a leash onto the posture collar and dragged him over to Mycroft. Sherlock struggled to keep up, nearly falling over each time. 

Greg had to try his absolute hardest to not burst out laughing at the state of his Dom. He wasn't doing a very good job of it, however. He was gasping, his body shaking with the effort of keeping quiet.

John looked over. "Problem boy 2?"

Greg turned away, he couldn't look at them, but he managed to puff out a "No, sir."

He supposed that made Mycroft 'boy 3'. That thought made the DI lose it. He burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that his sides ached.

John dropped Sherlock where he was, tying the leash to Mycroft's own collar, then he moved to Greg's side. He grabbed his silver hair and pulled his head back.

"Sorry... sir," the DI was still giggling sporadically. "Boy 2 and boy 3!" 

The Dom pulled on his hair harder, making Greg yelp. "For your information, Sherlock is boy 3. In case there's any confusion."

There was only further laughter from the DI and a yell of "Hey!" from Sherlock across the room.

"John, sir, Sherlock's never been third in his life." The DI didn't know what had got into him. He knew John wouldn't put up with his strange behaviour for long.

"Well he is now. He's the third sub."

"I'm no sub!" Sherlock yelled out. 

"You are at the moment," John countered. 

"Am not!" 

"Safe word then."

Instead, Sherlock poked his tongue out which led to Greg laughing even more.

John whipped the crop around, slicing through the air. He cracked it first against Sherlock's arse then against Greg's. The laughter cut off abruptly.

"John-" Greg tried, but was cut off with another blow of the crop. 

"Quiet, Gregory! You'll not open your mouth again, are we clear on that?"

"Yes, sir," he replied, trying to keep on top of his giggles.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Sherlock barked in the DI's direction. That earned him another smack with the crop.

"That won't be happening any time soon," John warned.

"Your birthday will end," Sherlock pointed out. 

"And I'll make you swear that the threats made to your sub today do not happen in the future. I'll make you sign a contract if I have to. I'm in charge, Sherlock, not you. And we already know you won't safe word.

The doctor kicked Sherlock's feet apart and used the crop to play with his balls. He pushed them this way and that, gleefully.

John untied the leash from Mycroft's collar and tugged Sherlock further into the corner, then he tied the handle to a high hook in the wall, leaving Sherlock tied up straight. It gave John better access.

John tapped Sherlock's bollocks with the crop. Each time he did it the detective startled. "This really is too much fun."

"Just keep in mind I get a birthday too."

John patted his cheek. "You weren't this chatty before, in fact you were fairly compliant.

"Me. Birthday. Too."

The doctor chuckled. "Not a chance, boy 3." He flipped the riding crop around and started prodding at Sherlock's hole.

"It's rather strange, you being chatty, especially seeing as your brother is being ever so quiet."

Sherlock laughed. "He doesn't really have a choice, does he? Ow!" He snapped as John whipped the crop out and smacked his bollocks once again.

"We need another spreader bar," John mused. "You'd think there would be more than one around here." He grabbed a pair of ankle cuffs and moved to fit them on Sherlock. There were some hooks on the floor he could attach the younger Dom's ankles to.

Sherlock managed to struggle, even with his ankles cuffed and chained down. John just tightened the leash where it was tied on the wall. Sherlock was pulled up straighter and couldn't draw a proper breath until he ceased his struggling.

"You're lucky I trust you," the detective rasped out when he could."

"That's what it's all about." John ran his hands down the younger Dom's sides, feeling his muscles. "Trust." He poked and prodded the detective's ribs, one by one. "The thrill of the chase," John grinned as he spoke. "Getting that thrill now, aren't you, Sherlock?"

"John! Please! It tickles." Sherlock had begun wriggling and writhing, though the short leash and ankle restraints kept him from moving too much.

Behind them, Mycroft bit down on his gag and chuckled. Even if he was being ignored, it was worth it to see his brother so bothered.

"Don't worry Mycroft, Gregory. My attention will be back on the pair of you shortly. But this morning I made it quite clear there would be more than round 1. This time, I pick the toys."

He walked over to the table and started picking up toy after toy and setting them aside. "Sound. Ball stretcher. Ooo, ball crusher. Nipple clamps." With each item he named, he looked over for Sherlock's reaction.

Sherlock was pointedly staring at the floor. He knew what John was up to. He did it himself all the time. He would not let the doctor catch him out. He wouldn't!

The doctor smiled to himself. Sherlock was proving to be a challenge, he shouldn't have been surprised. He picked up a mask and a set of noise cancelling headphones. Maybe taking away some of his senses would soften him up a bit.

Sherlock looked up in time to see the full head mask in John's hand, it had a padded blindfold built into it an a hole in the hood where his mouth would soon be. John pulled it down over his head and tightened the strings up on the back.

"John," the detective complained, his voice muffled by the hood, "this won't get to me."

"Good," John said into his ear, then he settled the headphones in place on Sherlock's head.

"John!" Sherlock's voice was louder than it should have been and the doctor waited for him to safe word if he wanted to. When nothing happen he pressed a fake cock into his mouth that was shorter than the one Mycroft was sucking on and he did it up behind his head.

The doctor looked around him at the three men, humming happily to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

John clapped his hands together. "Now, Greg, I think you need some attention whilst boy 3 stews."

Greg had managed to get on top of his insistent giggling by now. "Yes, sir," he muttered. 

"Going to cooperate, are you?"

"Maybe, sir. Maybe not."

"We need more gags too," John said in Mycroft's direction. He lifted Greg's head with one hand and shoved the fingers of his other hand into the DI's mouth. "I suppose it doesn't have to be a cock in your mouth. Anything would do." John pushed his hands through Greg’s hair and… skipped across the room to the shelves again. As he passed his boy, he smacked Mycroft's arse. "Hmm… which to choose," he said to himself, looking through his options. What he came back with was a ring gag. He waved it in front of Greg's face. "It does have it's advantages," he said, poking his fingers through it and wiggling them.

Greg glared up at him. 

"Oh, come on now, Greggie. You're usually a lot friendlier than this."

The DI let his eyebrows raise. "Friendly, am I?"

John leant forward and kissed him. It stunned the DI into silence. "Yeah, like that," the doctor said as he drew back. He ran a finger over Greg's lips. "Just like that." With a dramatic sigh, he pushed the ring into the sub's mouth and buckled the gag in place, then he turned and wandered back to Mycroft and ruffled his hair like a dog. "Who's a pretty boy, then?"

Mycroft glared up at him. 

"Oh babe, don't be like that. This is so much fun. 3 brilliant boys. Just. For. Me."

John grasped the end of the plug that stuck out of Mycroft's arse and gave it a twist. He pulled it out, then pushed it back in again, slowly fucking the sub with it.

Mycroft grunted around the gag, clearly wanting to speak, but the doctor didn't want to hear it. He thudded the plug in a few more times, watching Sherlock. The younger man hadn't moved at all - not that he could if he wanted to. 

John returned his attention to his sub and walked around to the front of him, he crouched down and cupped his cheek. "If I take this gag out, will you be a good boy for me?"

Mycroft nodded.

"But how can I be sure?" John quickly cuffed his wrists behind him. He pulled him back and kicked him to his knees, his ankles still held wide apart. "Well?"

Mycroft looked up at John, trying to convey that he would behave. He was careful not to struggle at all despite his awkward position.

"Head down!"

Mycroft ducked his head immediately and John grinned. He quickly had the gag unbuckled and pulled free. "Good boy," he soothed, rubbing his fingers through Mycroft's hair as he worked his jaw.

"Thank you, sir," the government official said as soon as the ache in his jaw eased.

"I didn't say you could talk, pet," John warned him, tugging on his hair. He looked deep into his pet's eyes. "Don't make me gag you again."

Mycroft nodded his head minutely. 

John stepped back and looked over his three boys. Greg had finally stopped that insaneness that had suddenly taken over him, Sherlock was still and Mycroft was calm.

"Maybe I should quit my day job," John joked. "Become a professional Dom at one of the clinics. If I can handle the three of you at once, I can handle anything." Then he realised a flaw in that. If he could control Sherlock who was a bugger at the best of times when he wasn't in Dom mode then he really could control anyone.

"Bollocks! You've ruined me for anyone else. They'd all be too easy to control. No challenge." John approached his own sub. "I'll just have to make the best of what I've got then." He grasped one of Mycroft's nipples and twisted it.

Mycroft bit his lip to stop himself from opening his mouth. He had promised his Dom he'd not speak if John took the gag out. He wouldn't fail, he didn't fancy the sensory deprivation that his brother was experiencing.

"Nothing?" John twisted both nipples this time. He kept twisting until his pet let out an involuntary gasp. "I said no speaking, that doesn't mean I don't want to hear the lovely sounds you make."

"Yes, sir," he puffed. "Sorry, sir."

"One problem with having three boys… ideas are limited because you haven't stocked this place properly." He moved his ministrations to his other nipple. He tweaked it once, then went and fetched a set of clover clamps. Mycroft watched as John applied them to his nipples, gasping as they bit into the tender nubs. "You'll get this place properly stocked, Mycroft. In case Sherlock needs this again."

"Yes, sir," he puffed as John flicked at the nub.

John pulled on the chain that hung down between Mycroft's nipples. "Come on, over here."

The government official raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was almost impossible to follow with the spreader bar between his ankles.

"You can do better than that," John said as he led Mycroft towards the other Dom.

Cuffed as he was he didn't know what he could do. 

"Get closer to him than that."

Despite being in a sense of nothingness Mycroft knew his brother would know he was there… air pressure on naked skin would make it obvious.

The government official was so close to his brother that his lips brushed the hood Sherlock was wearing.

"Does he know it's you, do you think, or does he think it's Greg? No matter." He pushed Mycroft back so he was kneeling, then he bent him forward. "Kiss your brother's arse and make him squirm."

"Yes, sir." He made sure to do exactly what he was told and as he kissed Sherlock's arse, the younger man yelped and jerked where he was knelt. Unseen by John, Mycroft grinned. He took liberty with his instructions and directed his lips to his brother's puckered entrance. He kissed it, then flicked his tongue out, licking it.

John nudged his boy's arse with his toe and Mycroft fell forward, straight into Sherlock. The detective's response was rather vocal, it was a shame nothing could be understood.

John grabbed Mycroft's arm and lifted him back up. "Now lick his balls. Suck on them." As Mycroft complied, John turned his attention to Greg. He grabbed a butt plug from the side and waved it around in front of him. All he did was grunt. John laughed so he pushed it in through the ring gag.

The DI screwed up his face. If his mouth had to be stuffed full, why couldn't it be stuffed with John's cock?

"You don't like that, boy 2? That's too bad." He gathered up a cane next, a thin one that went whoosh through the air as he waved it about. 

Mycroft glanced over alarmed, but John just grinned. "Don't worry, boy, this is for boy 2." 

Greg let out an instant groan. John was in rare form. He tried to relax so it wouldn't hurt so much when the first blow fell, but it didn't work. When the cane hit his backside, it hurt like fire. A very narrow red line was what was left behind. Just to get some gratification out of the situation he twisted his head to the side and spat out the butt plug.

John went very still and very quiet. 

Mycroft looked over his shoulder to see what had happened. What he saw was a very smug looking sub, despite the ring gag he was wearing.

John reached forward and grabbed the DI by the hair. "You little shit. First the insane giggling and now insolence… tut, tut. I will be having words with your dominant when I let him out of that lot."

"O ik aed," was Greg's response.

John removed the ring gag. "What was that?"

The DI grinned insolently. "Go right ahead."

"Oh, boy 2, you're in for it now."

John went straight towards Sherlock. He pulled the headphones off and untied the string holding the hood on. 

Sherlock blinked up at him for a moment and waited for him to remove the gag. When he did he yawned. "You took your time."

"You aren't under?"

"Obviously," the detective said cuttingly.

"Hmm, interesting." John grasped him by the curls and tilted his head back. "Close your mouth and listen. Your sub has been a very naughty boy, downright insolent. Now what are we going to do about it?"

Sherlock's gaze flickered up at him, he frowned for a moment, thinking. Then he burst out laughing. "You can control my brother, but not Greg?"

John's cheeks turned red. "Oi!" He gave Sherlock's head a shake. "You're not exactly helping matters."

Sherlock sighed. "Uncuff me then."

"Why?"

"Do you want my help with him or not? And get this collar off me."

John stood there, wavering, for a moment, then he uncuffed Sherlock. "I swear, who would have thought Greg would be the trouble maker," he grumbled as he removed the posture collar.

"Maybe…" he glanced at Mycroft. "Maybe he feels it's his turn." He got to his feet when John had completely untied him and paced to his sub. "Now, Gregory, what is it?"

The DI blinked up at Sherlock, a look of innocence on his face.

"Oh, come off it!" John smacked him on the arse. "Don't even try that game. You know you were behaving bloody awful."

"Not really."

"What did he do?" Sherlock asked. 

"Well for a start there was the laughing, as if he was aiming to wind us up. Then he spat out that," he pointed at the plug on the floor. "Then he's being a brat once I've ungagged him."

Sherlock knew what his boy needed, he needed to be put in his place and roughly. From his most recent experiences, though, he still didn't understand it. He didn't have to understand it to act however. "John, would you roll the cross a bit closer? Greg needs the security it provides whilst we break him down to nothing but sensation."

Greg tried shaking his head. "No, no, no… that's not-"

Sherlock slapped him. "Be quiet, boy. I'll fix your head, don't worry about that."

"Why didn't you go under, Sherlock? An hour in that sort of deprivation puts everyone under. Even Mycroft, so it should have done you."

"John, John, John, I'm a Dom." He had Greg on his feet with his arm forced up his back painfully.

"Yeah, well that didn't keep you out of subspace before." John rolled the cross over and set the brake.

"Sirs," Mycroft interjected, "perhaps that's because he didn't need it like before."

The detective turned his head towards his brother. "What do you mean?"

"The last few days, weeks, have been unusually stressful. Perhaps that's the only reason it worked before."

John realised something from what Greg had said earlier. "Have you been wanting to… you know?"

Sherlock looked anywhere, but his brother and his friend.

John grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "You have, haven't you?" He transferred his grip to Sherlock's arms.

"I haven't been using!" the detective said defensively, though he had dropped his gaze again. "Maybe I thought about it, but that's not the same thing."

"You could have told me," John said. "I would have listened.

Sherlock scoffed. "What good would that do? I'd still want it."

"It would help!"

"No it wouldn't! The drugs would have helped."

Mycroft began feeling incredibly guilty. It was his fault Sherlock was thinking of drugs again. 

"We live together!" John snapped. "You've talked to me before."

"This was different." Sherlock pulled away and walked across the room, John following.

Greg, forgotten, noticed that Mycroft was folding in on himself. He crossed to the other sub and crouched down by him, wrapping his arms around him. "Sirs," he called out, hoping Mycroft's condition would bring a halt to the bickering, "over here."

"What difference does it make if I thought about it? I didn't do it, did I?" 

"Yes and at what point would you have thrown all caution to the wind and done it?" John glanced down at Mycroft and sighed. "This conversation is not over, Sherlock!" He bent and removed the spreader bar, so he could help his sub to his feet. Mycroft was still shaky, so John picked him up and carried him over to the sofa. He sat with him on his lap. "Hush now, pet. It's not your fault."

Sherlock stood to the side, watching. 

That was when Greg turned his glare on his Dom. "And why didn't you tell me?!"

"Gregory, don't you dare-"

"No, Sherlock! Shut up. This is serious!"

The detective held out his arms, palms up. "Look at them. Look properly. There's not a mark on them. You're all overreacting. How about 'Well done, Sherlock' or 'We're proud of you'? Hmm? Try one of those on for size!" He looked around for something to throw, but nothing was within reach.

Greg stepped forward and grasped his face in his hands. "Of course I'm proud of you. But nothing lasts forever. Something would have pushed you over the edge eventually."

"I've got you," Sherlock said, his voice broke as he spoke and he dropped his head. 

"Stress is stress." Greg wrapped his arms around his Dom and held him. Sherlock slowly relaxed in his grip. "I know," the DI said in a soothing tone, "you don't like to admit you're human, but you are."

"I couldn't leave John to deal with my brother on his own."

"I know. And no one is expecting you to. I've found you in a crack den once. I won't let it happen again."

"Well it won't now, will it? Not if subspace works."

Greg kissed him on the lips lightly. "It'll only work if you talk to us, babe. None of us are mind readers, not even Mycroft." 

At his brother's name, Sherlock looked over to where John held Mycroft. "I've bollocksed it up," he said sadly. "I seem to be good at that."

"You've done nothing wrong. Nothing. All you've done is help Mycroft."

"And yet he still… gets angry and impulsive."

"Not as much as he did when you worked out what was wrong with him. And he's not angry now. Look at him." 

The detective pulled at his curls, and took a step back from Greg.

The DI sighed and grabbed his Dom's hand, tugging. "If you're so worried about him, then get your arse over there and tell him it's not his fault."

Sherlock pulled back. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because he's… it's… John's with him," he finished lamely. He ran his hand over his face and then ruffled it through his curls. It didn't help to comfort him.

"Sherlock, love, John is only upset because he cares about you."

The detective shook his head furiously. "I've upset his sub. You know how he gets when I do that."

For once, Greg wished he was the Dom in the relationship. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to tip Sherlock over his knee and spank him. He quickly manoeuvred himself so Sherlock had his arm twisted up his back. Then he forced him across the room and threw him down on the sofa beside John.

The doctor looked up at Greg in complete surprise. "What-"

"Do something with this twat," the DI said with disgust. "I can't, but you can. He's feeling all sorry for himself when what he needs to do is apologise and be grateful that we all give a damn what happens to him."

John frowned even more and then glanced between Mycroft, Greg and Sherlock. 

"What's he got to apologise for?" He asked, watching what Sherlock's response would be although he aimed his question at Greg.

The detective gathered himself as best he could and turned a glare on his sub. Greg looked back at him calmly, waiting. Sherlock looked away first.

"He needs to apologise to Mycroft, for one. None of this is Mycroft's fault and he shouldn't be made to feel that it is."

"I never said it was his fault!" Sherlock snapped. He folded his arms across his chest, in a classic Sherlock sulk.

Mycroft held onto John for dear life, feeling raw and fragile. It was a feeling he didn't like and he was tired of it. If something didn't change soon, he thought he might go mad. Maybe he already had.

"I have no idea what's going on," John said eventually. 

The silence that had followed Sherlock's sulk was long and awkward.

Greg felt deflated. Maybe he had overreacted. He didn't know anymore. He settled down on the sofa between John and the still sulking Sherlock. "You know, sometimes I think we worry about each other so much that we don't know which way is up." He rubbed his eyes. "Mycroft's upset because he thinks he almost made Sherlock go back to drugs. Sherlock upset because Mycroft's upset and you're angry with him." This last was directed at John. "And me, I need a stiff drink."

"I think we all do," John replied. 

Greg tipped Mycroft's head back with one hand and fought Sherlock's arms apart with his other. Then he looked to John. "Pub?"

"Pub," he agreed. They all needed it.


End file.
